Hiccup Haddock
Adversary (by Viggo) Champion of Dragons }} |personality = Sarcastic, fatherly, caring, protective, intelligent, observative, dragon obsessed (sometimes), arrogant (sometimes) |appearance = 15 later 20 year old Young man with brown hair, brown eyebrows and green eyes, fair skin |occupation = Chief of the Hooligans Dragon Rider Strike Class specialist and leader of the Berk Dragon Training Academy |alignment = Good |affiliations = Dragon Riders Hooligan Tribe House Haddock |home = New Berk Berk (formerly) Dragon's Edge (formerly) |family = |pets = Toothless (dragon) Sharpshot (Terrible Terror) Unnamed Whispering Death Torch (Typhoomerang) |friends = |minions = Berk villagers (formerly), the Dragons (foremrly) |enemies = Dagur the Deranged (formerly), Heather (formerly), Queen Mala (formerly), Mildew (formerly), Alvin the Treacherous (formerly), Grimmel the Grisly †, Drago Bludvist †, Ryker Grimborn †, Viggo Grimborn † (formerly), Krogan †, Light Fury (formerly), Warlords, Grimmel's Deathgrippers, Dragon Hunters |likes = Dragons, his friends, Astrid Hofferson, learning more about being dragons, his children and family |dislikes = Astrid in danger (as well as his other friends), dragons (formerly), Snotlout disobeying his orders, Dragon hunting |powers = Sword fighting Inventing |possessions = Prosthetic leg Flight suit Berk Satchel (formerly) Inferno Bola Launcher shield Dagger Driving Helmet Fireproof Shield Flight Helmet |fate = Marries Astrid and has two children, Zephyr and Nuffink, reuniting with Toothless and the Light Fury |quote = "I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him . . . and I saw myself" "This changes everything." ""Don't worry, bud. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." |weapons = }}Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (shortened Hiccup Haddock) is the main protagonist of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. His and Toothless' friendship taught his people that Vikings and dragons did not have to be enemies and can live in peace and harmony. Throughout the series, Hiccup grows from a boy to a man. Background Hiccup is the only son of Stoick the Vast and Valka, the previous Chief and Chieftess of Berk. In addition, he was Toothless' former rider, Astrid's love interest-turned-boyfriend-turned husband, Fishlegs' human best friend, close friends with Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, and Snotlout Jorgenson. Born on Berk fourteen fifteen years before the end of the War of the Ring, Hiccup was the only child and son of Stoick the Vast and Valka. He was born earlier, while his mother worried for her small, infant son, his father believed Hiccup would grow into a strong man. (How to Train Your Dragon 2) Per tradition, being a child of a chief, Hiccup was showered with other gifts by other Chieftains. He was given a tiny ax by his father. Valka was horrified and forbade Stoick from giving it to him. Hiccup would later use it as a paperweight. As a baby, Hiccup encountered a dragon, Cloudjumper, who was intrigued by baby Hiccup and allowed the child to play with his tail. However, Cloudjumper, spooked by Valka, accidentally gave Hiccup a small cut on his chin. Stoick rushed in and saw the dragon with his family and thought his wife and son were in danger. As the dragon set the house on Fire, Stoick rushed to Hiccup's cradle and rescued him. Cloudjumper took Valka. Stoick shouted for Valka as she was taken as Stoick held Hiccup. Everyone believed that she had been eaten by a dragon but Valka actually lived among the dragons for years Hiccup was smaller and weaker than the other Vikings, which caused him to be bullied by other teenagers. Being raised by an overprotective father, Hiccup and Stoick had a strained relationship. Despite it, they loved each other deep down. As a kid, Hiccup knew Dagur the Deranged when they were young. During one of the visits, Dagur attempted to drown him and often used him as target practice with a knife. He was friends with Fishlegs since they were seven years old and celebrated Snoggletog with both their parents.Hiccup became Gobber's apprentice when he was young. When Hiccup was about seven years old, Hiccup was taken to the edge of Berk, where his father talked about a place where Dragons lived. Hiccup asked if there would be Night Furies, and Stoick, amused announced there were indeed Night Furies and hoped to end the war once and for all. Hiccup left his bed one night to get a drink of water when he saw his father crying, mourning over the loss of Valka. Stoick saw Hiccup was watching and quickly wiped away his tears. Hiccup asked his father if he was going to re-marry. However, Stoick assured his son that he did not want another wife and instead wanted to remain single, happy raising his son on his own. Hiccup's father assured Hiccup that sometimes, with loss comes with a powerful feeling: love. . Personality Hiccup first started out as awkward, shy, and a loner. He usually resorts to sarcasm when only necessary. Hiccup was very protective of his friends and family. This includes Astrid, something she reciprocated and Toothless when he didn't hand him over to Grimmel. He also proves to be a good father, as he comforted Zephyr to and Nuffink before introducing them to Toothless. An outcast among the Vikings, Hiccup was determined to figure out on how to prove himself to his father and his peers. The trait seemed to never leave Hiccup,as in the Riders of Berk he thought he needed to prove himself with his father but at the cost of nearly getting his friends killed. He used to think all dragons were enemies. However, once he befriended Toothless, Hiccup saw dragons as friends. He was also very observant, as he saw Toothless could not fly well with one tail fin and that dragons hated eels. He is also a nerd when it comes to learning about dragons, similar to his friend Fishlegs. However, he is easily frustrated by Snotlout's ego or the twins' stupidity. Hiccup looked out for his people and always puts their needs and protection first. According to Stoick, Hiccup inherited his mother's stubborness. Like Valka, Hiccup was just as stubborn as she was. Hiccup is not without flaws, as he can be too trusting when it comes to more deceitful individuals such as Heather or Mildew. Physical Appearance Hiccup is fifteen in the first film, eighteen or nineteen in Race to the Edge, twenty in How to Train your Dragon and twenty-one in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. He has brownish-auburn hair, green eyes, fair skin, and is at first five foot five. In the first film, and the television series, Hiccup was significantly weaker than all of the other Viking teenagers. He wears a plain, light green long-sleeved tunic, brown fur boots, dark green pants, and has a belt with a Knife strapped to it. When he was flying Toothless, Hiccup changes from his fur vest to a rider's gear. After the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup gained a prosthetic leg made of metal. He wears his outfit from the first film throughout the series, but replaces his fur vest to one made of leather. If you look closely in Riders of Berk, Hiccup is slightly taller, reaching nearly his father's shoulder. By Race to the Edge, Hiccup's hair grew out a little more, long enough to make mini braids. He wears one boot while having significant changes done to his prosthetic. He now was fitted with a red long-sleeved tunic with brown leather. He gained brown leather shoulder pads with a symbol of Toothless on his right shoulder, wears a belt, and wears green trousers. By How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup grew taller and is no longer considered a runt. Instead he is six foot two and taller than the other Viking teenagers. He changed into flight gear. His hair is slightly shorter and somewhat scraggly and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He also has a stubble on his chin and has a stronger build than the first film. He still wears a basic green tunic, leather pants, and padding while being covered in leather armor plating on his shoulder. He wears arm brackets that were designed by himself. He has a flight suit from the television series as well. During The Hidden World, Hiccup has black, fireproof dragon armor made of Toothless' scales. He still retains his braids that Astrid put into his hair. Hiccup has a brown leather tunic on, with dark brown braces and shoulderpads. He also was more muscular than the second film and grew a full beard in the epilogue while wearing a fur cloak similar to his father, possibly in honor of Stoick. He also has obtained his Chieftain belt. Weapons and Equipment Powers and Abilities Appearances How to Train Your Dragon Fifteen years old, Hiccup is considered an embarrassment to the village and has a rather strained relationship with his father, Stoick the Vast. On a dragon's raid, Hiccup uses this opportunity to prove himself and test out one of his inventions, a Bola launcher to catch a Night Fury. However, Gobber, Stoick and the rest of the villagers do not let him outside of the raids other than working at Gobber's workshop as a blacksmith. When the entire village is distracted, Hiccup goes to the hill and spots a Night Fury fly by and is successful in bringing the dragon down. However, when he is attacked by a Monstrous Nightmare, Hiccup rushes down the hill and is nearly killed as a result, but Stoick saves him at the last minute. Hiccup is unsuccessful at convincing his father that he hit a Night Fury, is ridiculed by his fellow Viking teens for it (apart from Astrid) and is sent home.. DreamWorks' Dragons: The Series Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Gallery Relationships Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Animated characters Category:Book characters Category:TV show characters Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Characters introduced in 2010